Dorant
Dorant (Kor. 도란트) is a werewolf warrior working under Maduke. Muzaka believed that Dorant has enough natural talent to succeed him as the Lord of the werewolves in future. Appearance Dorant is youthful looking werewolf with gold yellow hair and eyes. He develops muscles, and fur along his arms and abs when he undergoes transformation. Upon secondary transformation, his eyebrows become longer with horn-like curve. Personality Dorant has a calm disposition and tends to act rationally, even after the deaths of his other companions he didn't seem fazed in the least. Dorant seems to care only about being strong. He usually spends his time alone training, which makes him unaware of a lot of things that happened with his clan such as Garda being used for experimentation instead of being executed like he thought. While believing in Maduke lies about him. He seems to bear no ill will towards Muzaka instead only wondering why his former lord is now fighting against his former clan. Background Dorant was the most talented werewolf in the younger generation of werewolves during Muzaka's reign as Lord. Muzaka believed that only Dorant has the talent to surpass him and take the throne from him in late future. Muzaka cautioned him to be discreet with his abilities as talent brings envy. Dorant followed Muzaka's advise and didn't reveal the extent of his abilities to others of his race. Dorant accepted physical modification long after earning the title of Warrior by his own efforts. Plot Overview Dorant is introduced in Season 8 when he first informs his werewolf Lord about the disappearance of Lunark just as the latter predicted. Dorant seeks permission to bring Lunark back but Maduke refuses as he knows that she would return along with Muzaka to save Kentas. After a few days, the sensors inform the werewolves about the arrival of intruders in their territory which Maduke correctly identifies as Muzaka and Lunark. He orders Dorant and his team (Gorma, Krano and Braang) to "welcome" their former Lord. Dorant and the other three warriors are on their way to intercept Muzaka and Lunark but are suddenly forced to stop as they come under attack from Frankenstein. After his companions are slain, Dorant battles Frankenstein. He compells Frankenstein to summon Blood Spear and is subsequently defeated. It is revealed that the energy of the Dark Spear is particularly lethal to werewolves like Dorant who underwent physical modification. Muzaka prevents Frankenstein from killing Dorant. Powers & Abilities Dorant is a very powerful werewolf warrior, and one of the most powerful if not the most powerful member of the werewolf clan. During his reign, Muzaka believed that only he has the talent to surpass him and take leadership. Dorant is able to overwhelm two Noble Clan Leaders at once, and fight on equal grounds with Frankenstein. Transformation As a werewolf, Dorant can transform his body into a much larger, more muscular and overall a more wolf-like form. This transformation causes his body to grow long fur and causes his muscle mass to vastly increase. When he transforms, his physical abilities become enhanced. Like most werewolves, Dorant primarily uses his claws during combat. He is capable of producing massive energy beams that can cause immense destruction. After receiving physical modifications, Dorant gains the ability to transform even further. This transformation drastically increases his physical abilities and overall power. In this form, he becomes so powerful that he completely overwhelms Karias Blerster and Rael Kertia, and fights on par with Frankenstein at full power. Physical Prowess Dorant possesses immense physical strength, shown when he creates a large hole in the ground after punching Frankenstein. He is also extremely nimble, effortlessly able to dodge Frankenstein's attacks and keep up with him in terms of speed. In his enhanced form, his physical abilities are dramatically enhanced. His speed increases to the point were he can easily keep up with Rael and outpace him on a few occasions. *'Regeneration': Though werewolves naturally possess superior regenerative abilities compared to Nobles, Dorant's regeneration power is on a very advanced level. After being severely cut by Rael, his wounds heal in a matter of seconds and was able to completely heal his severed arm and torso after being attacked by Karias. Frankenstein states that he has a very powerful regenerative power that is unbelievably fast. Aura Manipulation As a warrior, Dorant possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy (aura) that is equal to clan leaders, and has shown to be very skilled at manipulating it. He mostly uses his aura to enhance the strength of his claws in the form of wolf heads, which cover his entire fist. He can unleash two glowing aura spheres that enlarge after propulsion. This attack causes Frankenstein to lose consciousness and creates a huge crater. He is able to utilize his kinds most powerful attack that only warriors can use. His aura is colored blue. Battles *Frankenstein vs Werewolf warriors *Rael Kertia & Karias Blerster vs Dorant *Frankenstein vs Dorant Trivia *The authors forgot that they already had a name for Dorant so they gave him a new name, Tantura, in the advanced paid preview. But fans wrote in the comments that he was previously named as "Dorant". The authors realized their mistake and they changed the name in a few hours. Navigation Category:Male Category:Werewolves Category:Modified Werewolf Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:True Warrior